prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
One・Two・Sweets
is the first solo song to appear in Kiratto Pri☆Chan. It is performed by Mirai Momoyama in episode 03. Performers * Mirai Momoyama - (Episode 03), (Episode 04), (Episode 05), (Episode 12), (Episode 26) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Kizame mirai o kiratto! Tsukuru rizumu wan ・ tsū ・ suītsu Ima dake choppiri to Yūki o shōshō mazetara Tān ・ tsu ・ tatan ・ taruto ・ tatan "Iku yo?" Kēki ni gurasse motto shantīi Irotoridori no patisurī Kīchigo ni banira ringo mo ī na Daisuki darake de taihen "dōshiyō!" Fuwafuwa fuan na kibun nara Isso marugoto tenparingu Raburī ni dekoreba jishin wo dorese Tabechaeba sugu shiawase "oishi!" Akiramena kattara Dondon umaku natteiku "iēi!" Yonetsu jūbun akogare kogarechai sō "Wan ・ tsū ・ suītsu" Kizame mirai o kiratto! Tsukuru rizumu wan ・ tsū ・ suītsu "suītsu!" Ima dake choppiri to Yūki o shōshō "maze maze iēi!" Shazam! Kimochi no teisuto Amai dake janai no yo "supaisu!" Futsū no watashi koso kagayakeru desho? Kitai o eareishon "Makafushigi makaronron" |-| Kanji= 刻め　未来をキラっと！ つくるリズム　ワン・ツー・スウィーツ 今だけちょっぴりと 勇気を少々混ぜたら ターン・ツ・タタン・タルト・タタン 「いくよ？」 ケーキにグラッセ　もっとシャンティーイ 色とりどりのパティスリー 木苺(きいちご)にバニラ　りんごもいいな だいすきだらけで大変「どうしよう！」 フワフワ不安な気分なら いっそ丸ごとテンパリング ラブリーにデコレば　自信をドレセ 食べちゃえば　すぐしあわせ「おいしー！」 あきらめなかったら どんどん美味くなっていく「いえーい！」 予熱　十分　あこがれ　焦がれちゃいそう 「ワン・ツー・スウィーツ」 刻め　未来をキラッと！ つくるリズム　ワン・ツー・スウィーツ「スウィーツ！」 今だけちょっぴりと勇気を少々「まぜまぜいえーい！」 Shazam！　気持ちのテイスト 甘いだけじゃないのよ「スパイス！」 普通のわたしこそ輝けるでしょ？ 期待をエアレイション 「マカフシギ　マカロンロン」 |-| English= Engraving the future with a sparkle Making the rhythm in one · two · sweets Only right now just a little If I mix it with some courage Turn ・ two ・ tatan ・ Tarte · Tatin "Here I go?" A glassed cake, more chantilly A multicolored patisserie raspberry, vanilla, apples are also good So troublesome being surrounded by my favorites "What should I do!" If you feel fluffy uneasy Just go and temper a bit Decorating it lovely, dressing it with confidence If you eat it, happiness will come soon "delicious!" As long as you don't give up little by little you will improve "Yay!" Longing an enough preheat, it seems to burn up "One ・ Two ・ Sweets" Engraving the future with a sparkle Making the rhythm in one · two · sweets "Sweets!" Only right now just a little If I mix it with some courage "Mix it, Mix it, Yay!" Shazam! Testing these feelings These aren't just naive "Spicy!" The ordinary me will be able to shine? Areation of expectations "Maca strange macaron ron" Full Version Romaji= Kizame mirai wo kiratto! Tsukuru rizumu wan・tsū・suītsu Ima dake choppiri to Yūki wo shōshō mazetara Tān・tsu・tatan・taruto・tatan "Iku yo?" Kēki ni gurasse motto shantīi Irotoridori no patisurī Kīchigo ni banira ringo mo ī na Daisuki darake de taihen "dōshiyō!" Fuwafuwa fuan na kibun nara Isso marugoto tenparingu Raburī ni dekoreba jishin wo dorese Tabechaeba sugu shiawase "oishi!" Akiramenakattara Dondon umaku natte iku "yēi!" Yonetsu jūbun akogare kogarechaisō "Wan・tsū・suītsu" Kizame mirai wo kiratto! Tsukuru rizumu wan・tsū・suītsu "suītsu!" Ima dake choppiri to yūki wo shōshō "mazemaze yēi!" Shazam! Kimochi no teisuto Amai dake janai no yo "supaisu!" Futsū no watashi koso kagayakeru desho? Kitai wo eareishon "Makafushigi makaronron" "Iku yo?" Okashi no oshiro taiheiyō kurīmu Otogibanashi wo riaru ni Kirakira arazan chirashite mireba Daisuki wo koko ni kansei "yatte ne!" Fuwafuwa fuan na furawā demo Sakusaku ni kaerareru yo Mahō nanka janai totte oki no waza Watashi no doryoku no seika "oishī?" Akiramenakattara Dondon umaku natte iku "iēi!" Yonetsu jūbun akogare kogarechaisō "Wan・tsū・suītsu" Kīte inori ga kiratto! Todoku aizu wan・tsū・suītsu "suītsu!" Okubyō himitsu no kakushimi dayo "mazemaze yēi!" Shazam! Otome no rusetto Nanka sutekina samushingu "Sing!" Tonaeta watashi nara kanaerareru yo Tobikiri oishī shō "Rettsu・torai! Toraifuru" Hitotsu hitotsu no suteppu Fui ni yogiru shippai Soredemo subete wa Chanto ashita e tsuzuiteru Kīte inori ga kiratto! Todoku aizu wan・tsū・suītsu "suītsu!" Okubyō himitsu no kakushimi dayo "mazemaze iēi!" Shazam! Otome no rusetto Nanka sutekina samushingu "Sing!" Tonaeta watashi nara kanaerareru yo Tobikiri oishī shō "Rettsu・torai! Toraifuru" Wan・tsū・wan・tsū・suītsu "Odoru odeur c'est tres doux" Wan・tsū・wan・tsu・tatan ・ suītsu "Odoru odeur c'est tres doux" Wan・tsū・wan ・tsū・suītsu |-| Kanji= 刻め　未来をキラっと！ つくるリズム　ワン・ツー・スウィーツ 今だけちょっぴりと 勇気を少々混ぜたら ターン・ツ・タタン・タルト・タタン 「いくよ？」 ケーキにグラッセ　もっとシャンティーイ 色とりどりのパティスリー 木苺(きいちご)にバニラ　りんごもいいな だいすきだらけで大変「どうしよう！」 フワフワ不安な気分なら いっそ丸ごとテンパリング ラブリーにデコレば　自信をドレセ 食べちゃえば　すぐしあわせ「おいしー！」 あきらめなかったら どんどん美味くなっていく「いえーい！」 予熱　十分　あこがれ　焦がれちゃいそう 「ワン・ツー・スウィーツ」 刻め　未来をキラッと！ つくるリズム　ワン・ツー・スウィーツ「スウィーツ！」 今だけちょっぴりと勇気を少々「まぜまぜいえーい！」 Shazam！　気持ちのテイスト 甘いだけじゃないのよ「スパイス！」 普通のわたしこそ輝けるでしょ？ 期待をエアレイション 「マカフシギ　マカロンロン」 「いくよ？」 お菓子のお城　太平洋クリーム おとぎ話をリアルに キラキラアラザン　散らしてみれば だいすきをここに完成「やったね！」 フワフワ不安な小麦粉(フラワー)でも サクサクに変えられるよ 魔法なんかじゃない　とっておきのワザ わたしの努力の製菓「おいしい？」 あきらめなかったら どんどん美味くなっていく「いえーい！」 予熱　十分　あこがれ　焦がれちゃいそう 「ワン・ツー・スウィーツ」 聴いて　祈りがキラっと！ 届く合図　ワン・ツー・スウィーツ「スウィーツ！」 臆病　ひみつの隠し味だよ「まぜまぜいえーい！」 Shazam！　乙女のルセット なんか素敵なサムシング「Sing！」 唱えたわたしなら叶えられるよ とびきりおいしいショウ 「レッツ・トライ！トライフル」 ひとつひとつのステップ ふいに過(よぎ)る失敗 それでもすべては ちゃんと明日へ続いてる 聴いて　祈りがキラっと！ 届く合図　ワン・ツー・スウィーツ「スウィーツ！」 臆病　ひみつの隠し味だよ「まぜまぜいえーい！」 Shazam！　乙女のルセット なんか素敵なサムシング「Sing！」 唱えたわたしなら叶えられるよ とびきりおいしいショウ 「レッツ・トライ！トライフル」 ワン・ツー・ワン・ツー・スウィーツ 「踊る　Odeur(オドゥール)　C'est(セ)　tres(トレ)　doux(ドゥー)」 ワン・ツー・ワン・ツ・タタン・スウィーツ 「踊る　Odeur(オドゥール)　C'est(セ)　tres(トレ)　doux(ドゥー)」 ワン・ツー・ワン・ツー・スウィーツ |-| English= Engraving the future with a sparkle Making the rhythm in one · two · sweets Only right now just a little If I mix it with some courage "Turn ・ two ・ tatan ・ Tarte · Tatin" "Here I go?" A glassed cake, more chantilly A multicolored patisserie raspberry, vanilla, apples are also good So troublesome being surrounded by my favorites "What should I do!" If you feel fluffy uneasy Just go and temper a bit Decorating it lovely, dressing it with confidence If you eat it, happiness will come soon "delicious!" As long as you don't give up little by little you will improve "Yay!" Longing an enough preheat, it seems to burn up "One ・ Two ・ Sweets" Engraving the future with a sparkle Making the rhythm in one · two · sweets "Sweets!" Only right now just a little If I mix it with some courage "Mix it, Mix it, Yay!" Shazam! Testing these feelings These aren't just naive "Spicy!" The ordinary me will be able to shine? Areation of expectations "Maca strange macaron ron" "Here I go?" A castle of sweets in the Pacific Ocean of cream. Fairytales come to reality If you try to scatter the sparkling edible pearls I completed my favorite here "I did it!" Even fluffy uneasy flour Can be turned to cripsy Is not something like magic, this special skill Is the confectionery of my effort "is delicious?" As long as you don't give up little by little you will improve "Yay!" Longing an enough preheat, it seems to burn up "One ・ Two ・ Sweets" Listen, the prayers are sparkling The signal arrives in one・two・sweets "Sweets!" "Timidity" is a secret hidden flavour "Mix it, Mix it, Yay!" Shazam! a maiden's recipe What a nice something "Sing!" Cast it! if it's me I'll be able to make it real An exceptional delicious show "Let's·Try Trifle!" With every single step I do Unexpectedly fails are common But even so, everything Will arrive to tomorrow properly Listen, the prayers are sparkling The signal arrives in one・two・sweets "Sweets!" "Timidity" is a secret hidden flavour "Mix it, Mix it, Yay!" Shazam! a maiden's recipe What a nice something "Sing!" Cast it! if it's me I'll be able to make it real An exceptional delicious show "Let's·Try Trifle!" One・two・one・two・sweets "The dancing smell is very sweet" One・two・one・two・tatan ・ sweets "The dancing smell is very sweet" One・two・wone ・two・sweets Audio Gallery See One・Two・Sweets/Image Gallery and One・Two・Sweets/Video Gallery Trivia * This is Mirai's first solo song, as well as the first solo song in the series. * The name of the song is a pun for "One Two Three". ** In romaji, "Sweets" is spelled "Suītsu", and "Three" is spelled "Surī", which has a similar sound to "Suītsu". * But not just the title, all the song itself is full of puns with sweets vocabulary. Category:Music Category:Insert Song Category:Songs Category:Anime Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Songs sung by Mirai Category:Solo Song